leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mana Potion
Similar items }} Notes * The can be randomly obtained via the rune. * You can use multiple while you have one active (after a short cooldown) which will queue them up to be used after the previous completes (maximum 5 stacks). * Using a , as with all other activated items, does not interrupt channeled abilities. Strategy * Before V5.22, when they were purchasable, were useful early game, but lost their effectiveness from the mid-game onwards as the champion's maximum mana and skill costs became too excessive for them to be beneficial. It was useful for all champions that utilized mana, so they could cast abilities more often. Old Icons Mana Potion item old.png‎|Mana Potion Eggnog Mana Potion item.png‎|Eggnog Mana Potion Mana-Encrusted Apple item.png‎|Mana-Encrusted Apple Dragon Dumpling item.png‎|Dragon Dumpling Trivia * This item was originally called Potion of Brilliance. * During seasonal events, the has been replaced by seasonal items with the same effect, but different names/pictures. ** The was a seasonal item that replaced the during the 2009, 2010, and 2011 Snowdown Showdown celebrations. ** The was a seasonal item that replaced the during the 2010 Harrowing celebration. *** It references , a popular treat eaten during . ** The was another seasonal item that replaced the during the Lunar Revel celebration. * In V1.0.0.147b worked by increasing the user's mana regeneration by roughly mana/second for 15 seconds, which effectively restores 100 mana over the duration. As a consequence of this mechanic, unique passive will stack with a , increasing its potency by up to 100%. * On patch V5.22 this item was removed from the game. It was not replaced by any other purely mana-restoring item, though and restore some mana. * Mana potion has a strange interaction with champions are manaless or use a different source of mana. An example is who, until the February 22nd Hotfix, was able to obtain it through the rune and consume it, causing his Ferocity bar to constantly fill up. Patch History has been removed. ;V8.2 * Selling price reduced to from . ;V7.22 - Re-added * Reintroduced into the game via the rune. Cannot be bought by usual means. ** Restores over 15 seconds. ** Can be sold for . ;V5.22 - Removed * Removed from the game. ;V4.1 * Icon updated. ;V3.13 * New visual effect. ;V3.6 * Champions are limited to a maximum of 5 mana potions in their inventory. ;V1.0.0.141 * Cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.130 * Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 20. ** Total mana restored unchanged. ;V1.0.0.125 * You can now use multiple Health or Mana Potions while you have one active which will queue them up to be used after the previous completes (maximum 5 stacks) ;V1.0.0.79 * Potion regen is no longer removed upon reaching full mana, and will remain for its intended duration. ;Alpha Week 2 * Mana regeneration reduced. * Changed tooltip format for the potion buff. }} References cs:Mana Potion de:Manatrank es:Poción de Maná fr:Potion de Mana pl:Mikstura Many pt-br:Poção de Mana ru:Mana Potion zh:Mana Potion Category:Kleptomancy items